


I'm Yours

by annielxvegood



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, The Force Awakens - Fandom, The Last Jedi
Genre: Cute, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Love, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Sexual, dark side, explicit - Freeform, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annielxvegood/pseuds/annielxvegood
Summary: “Say it again, please”“I'm yours”





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> this is some reylo smut that has been in my head since the last Jedi came out and after reading a lot of one shots here I am writing my first one so enjoyyy! 
> 
> W A R N I N G  
> • English is not my first language so I'm really sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. I tried my best.

 

 

> _You are nothing... but not to me_

Those words were in Rey's head ever since he said them. She couldn't even fall asleep without thinking about them and how tempting they sounded to her that night.

Kylo Ren was very far away from her (or so she hoped) but she couldn't help but think about him all day. No matter what she was doing or who she was with, there were certain things that reminded her of him.

Deep in her heart, she secretly wished that he had accepted turning back into the light with her, but the thought of it only made her feel sad.

“Hey” Finn sat beside her on her bed. She was so distracted lately that she usually forgot to close her bedroom door. “Are you okay? You seem a little out of your mind lately”

Rey turned to him and realized that he really was worried about her. Finn was her best friend but she couldn't tell him about Ben Solo.

“I'm okay” a lie. “I'm just worried about my lightsaber”

That wasn't much of a lie, actually. Since the last time she saw Ben (their little fight after she refused to accept his proposal) her lightsaber stayed broke and Rose started working on fixing it since she woke up from her comma.

But the only thing that could help Rey to distract herself and do some work was training, and without her lightsaber, she wasn't of much help. General Leia didn't let her join the last group of attack of the Resistance.

“Rey, I assure you Rose is putting all her effort in fixing it” he put q hand on her shoulder and Rey noticed his eyes light up when he mentioned Rose. She smiled. “Some other people is also helping; your lightsaber will be ready sooner than you expect”

“I really hope so” she sighed and then she yawned. 

“I think it's time for you, and for me, to sleep” he smiled and hoy up walking towards the open door. 

“Thank you, Finn” Rey smiled, and she meant it.

“Goodnight, Rey” he answered and left her alone closing the door behind him.

She sighed and laid on her bed looking at the roof. She really needed some sleep because the next day she was planning to do some exercise to keep Kylo Ren away for a moment.

Rey closed her eyes and the first thing her mind drifted to was a vivid image of Ben Solo in his usual black robes without his horrible mask.

He really had beautiful dark eyes.

“What is happening to me?” she said out loud to herself.

“I think you miss me, darling”

“Shit”

Rey abruptly opened her eyes and sat on her bed to see Kylo Ren in front of her with his piercing eyes on her. She felt the need to cover up her light pajamas with her bedsheets.

“Don't _shit_ me” he said. “The Force and I know you were actually thinking about me... again”

He smirked a little. He was indeed having fun. Rey blushed.

“What the fuck are you doing here? You know I could knock you off and call the rest of the Resistance” she turned to grab her lightsaber but embarrassingly remembered it wasn't there so she grabbed a shoe instead and pointed it at him. 

Kylo let out a sarcastic laugh.

“You are going to knock me off with... _a shoe”_ helooked at her funnily. She blushed again.

He knew how to make her feel embarrassed and that kind of make her feel mad and funny at the same time.

“Whatever, I could do it with my bare hands” she threw the shoe away.

“Rey, the Force Bond is on again” he said ignoring her.

“And what's with that? I mean, you don't seem bothered to use it, anyway” she was trying so hard to seem uninterested but in her insides she really wanted to hug him and tell him to stay with her.

“Rey, Snoke is dead and he was the one to sort of activate this thing. With his death, I thought our connection would be gone forever... but it's back”

Yes, it was back. And her mind drifted to that time she was in Ach-To and they touched hands through the Force Bond. It wasn't just a bond anymore, he could be physically with her... it was like teleportation or something.

That meant he was really there with her, because she couldn't see his environment but only saw him in her room.

“Again, you don't seem to have problems using it” she answered spitting the words.

“Neither do you; remember I can see or sense your thinking” she blushed as he smirked. “I know you want me here”

“Ha! You wish, Ben Solo” she said nervously. His look changed hearing that name.

He climbed up the bed to be face to face with her and looked at her dead in the eye. Rey swallowed.

“Don't you ever call me that again” he said every word slowly.

“Okay” was the only thing that came out of her.

Rey felt a shiver ran through her spine. He was so mean and bossy, but he really smelled good and looked pretty good so close to her.

Her mouth watered and she found herself wanting to kiss him.

Kylo was amused to see her surrender like that. He thought to himself of her being that submissive to him and realized he didn't like it that much.

Rey was a challenge. She was a strong woman who had been alone all her life and knew how to defend herself. He liked that about her. She was that challenge he wanted to overcome everyday.

He looked down at her lips.

She didn't know what to think or do. He was there in front of her like she had wanted all this time but still... she was blocked.

His proposal popped in her mind again. Destroying the First Order and starting all over with her by his side seem really tempting again. She just wanted to be with him. She really loved him, but she wouldn't admit it.

All her life, she struggled alone and face everything by herself. She wanted... needed to belong. Ben Solo refused to come into the light again, but maybe he could really make her feel like at home. Like she could belong with him. 

“Ky-” she was stopped by a kiss. He leaned forward and kiss her deep in the lips. With one hand took her cheek and with other grabbed her waist.

The kiss took her by surprise but soon she found herself mimicking his movements until their tongues were dancing and battling together. 

Kylo Ren took her first kiss and, oh, Force, he knew how to do it.

Her moan was silenced by his lips and she felt wetness starting to appear down on her body. She blushed.

They separated and looked into each other's eyes. 

“I want you” she said without thinking. It was her heart talking. 

Kylo looked at her in surprise. He didn't expect that and much less from her. Finally, he smiled shyly.

“Are you sure?” he said carefully.

“Yes” 

And he began kissing her again. But, this time, deeper and harder. Almost with desperation and full of desire.

She was trying to keep up but the moans didn't took much time to appear.

Kylo moves his hands to her waist and began lifting her blouse through her upper body and broke the kiss to take it off completely tossing it somewhere on the floor.

He was pleased to find that she wasn't wearing any underwear and took a moment to admire her bare chest. 

“You are really beautiful, Rey” she laughed nervously when he said it. “I mean it, really”

She knew he wasn't joking. He was looking right at her eyes and she felt something. She felt a sort of connection between them.

He, like her, had been alone. He also needed to belong. And the answer was pretty obvious:

They belonged with each other.

Rey kissed him and then smiled.

“Let me help you with that” and she took off his coat and then his shirt. He wasn't wearing his pajamas, and she wondered why but the hotness of the moment didn't let her think about it to much.

Suddenly, he was also chest-exposed to her and she saw some scars. She ran her fingers shyly through his chest. He closed his eyes at the sensation.

“Let me touch you first” he said and without a word, he laid her down on her back and kiss her lips, her jawline, neck and then he cupped one breast with his hand and closed his lips over the other one as he started sucking and licking.

She felt her body burning all the way down and the sensation was arousing.

Kylo switched to the other breast and did the same while touching the other one with his hand. 

She moaned again and those sounds were like music to his ears. His pants suddenly felt very tight on the front.

Rey ran her finger through his hair to try and hold onto something as she dived in into pleasure. 

She was so close, and also pretty amused he could make herself came with just that, but the sensation ended when he stopped.

“Hey, I was close” she cried childishly. Kylo couldn't help but laugh.

“Oh, Rey...” he caressed her cheek. “I'm not done with you yet”

He delivered kisses on her upper body all the way down and started pulling her pants down.

She knew what he wanted to do. When she was a Scavenger in Jakku not only once she caught couples in fraganti. She even went to steal once into a bar where men went to hire women for that kind of stuff.

But she also saw other things, and she wanted to try one of them right now.

Rey lifted up again and went straight to him while taking his black pants and underwear off.

She swallowed and blushed  when she saw his penis fully erected before her. 

“Oh, Force” she said breathlessly and did her thing.

Took it with one hand and stroked it a few times before she put it in her mouth.

“R-Rey” he managed to say. Kylo was really enjoying what she was doing.

She licked it like he licked her breasts and continue stroking and sucking. She felt kinda _sexy_ doing that and watching the effect it had on him.

She went faster and even herself was getting wetter and wetter.

“Rey, if you continue, I'll come” Kylo said between moans and she stopped.

She got back up again and sat on her bed looking at him. She was smiling. The whole intimacy thing made her feel happy and clumsy, but also excited and sexy.

“You'll be the death of me” he said and took her waist and lowered down to began sucking her clit.

“OH, BEN!” she let out, laying on her back again.

Neither of them noticed her calling him his old name. The pleasure was way better to focus on.

Kylo was doing a great job at oral sex and he did enjoy watching her moan and get completely excited. He decided it was time to slip one of his long fingers inside her and felt aroused when she moaned again and arched her back trying to move around his finger. 

He slipped a second finger inside.

“Ah...”

In and out. In and out. In and out. Then he began sucking her clit again while thrusting his fingers inside her.

“BEEEEEEEN!” she almost screamed in pleasure. She felt it coming, she was so close.

And he stopped. Took his fingers out and kissed her.

“Rey, I don't have any protection” he whispered against her ear.

She opened her eyes.

“I think Finn has some in his drawer” she said, remembering Poe telling her he bought them to use exclusively with Rose. “You could use...”

“The Force” he finished.

“Yup”

Kylo extended his arm and closed his eyes, visualizing Finn's bedroom and the drawer and successfully found the condoms. One flew right into his hand.

“It's here” he announced, showing her the little packaging.

“Bring it on, then” she smiled and kissed him before he put it on.

She heard him ripping it off and putting it in his cock. She bit her lip when she felt the tip in her entrance.

“I'm going in” he said carefully, as if he was asking for her permission.

She swallowed.

“It's my first time” she admitted.

Kylo kissed her sweetly. A kiss full of pure adoration.

“It's okay, you'll be with a real man” he winked and she rolled her eyes, smiling.

Suddenly, he was inside her. He started moving in and out of her in slow motion because of how tight she was, but soon he began trusting deeper and faster.

“Oh, Ben” Rey moaned.

Their moves were synchronized and soon their moans and breaths were the only sound in the room. They were giving into pleasure and it felt amazing.

“I'm so close" Kylo moaned.

“Me too” she managed to whisper.

“I'm about to come” 

“OH, FORCE, BEN” Rey moaned as she felt her orgasm covering his protected penis.

He came, too and laid beside her. Rey leaned her head in his chest and found herself surprised when he took her hand.

Them taking hands seem more intimate than everything they just did, but it was so pure and lovely.

“I think I could get used to you calling me _Ben_ ” he said, making her turn to see him face to face. Ben Solo smiled.

“I would really love that” she answered full of happiness. “Are you staying here tonight?”

Rey didn't know if that was the right moment to make that question, but she wanted to know if there were any chances of him returning to the light. 

The look on his told her the answer. Ben Solo was still there, indeed, but he had no intentions of returning into the light. 

“You know what?” she asked.

“What?” 

So she might as well follow him into the void. 

“I'm yours”

His eyes opened and the corners of his mouth lifted.

“Say it again, please”

Rey smiled and kissed him.

“I'm yours” she kissed him again. “I accept your proposal”

Kylo hugged her tightly and she felt the happiest girl in the Galaxy.

“I'd really like to rule the Galaxy with you, Rey the Scavenger” 

Rey rolled her eyes. 

“There's no turning back now”

“No, and we should get going before someone finds us here” he said making her laugh.

“Let me take my clothes, at least. And my unfixed lightsaber” she remembered the lightsaber and thought about Finn, Rose, Poe and General Leia.

They would be better without her. She was in love with the enemy, she was no longer of help in the Resistance. 

“I took it at the same time I took the condom” he gave her the lightsaber. “You won't need any clothes, I'll get you new ones. Preferably black”

Rey laughed.

“I love you, Ben Solo”

“I love you too, Rey”

They kissed once more as they disappeared from the room.

The Galaxy had a new order with its Emperor and Empress.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish Rey accepted Kylo's proposal tbh


End file.
